RJ's Trip
by Disneygirl1982
Summary: this story came to me when watching Pizza Slice of life, ever wonder how RJ disturbed the fish? read and review please...


**RJ's 'Fishing Trip'**

**by, rangerfanforever**

**AN: I got the idea for this story wile watching Pizza slice of life, and the idea just came to me.**

**Summery: ever wonder how RJ disturbed the fish? And what happened on his three days the was gone?**

_JKP,_

RJ came down the steps seeing Theo walk threw the door, Fran getting something out of the fridge and Lily at the cutting table, he said cheerfully "audios, good bye, see you in a few days!"

Theo grinned and said to his boss "what? Are you going fly fishing?" RJ looked down at his clothing and said with a smile "no, I am going to go 'disturb' the fish so that the fisherman don't catch them."

RJ thought for a moment and said "you know I forgot to put some one in charge..." seeing Casey come up beside him threw the kitchen door he said "Casey your in charge."

Casey looked at him and said "but I..." he didn't get to finish his sentence when RJ said "great, thanks I knew I could count on you! Bye guys!" in saying his good byes he left JKP, he got in his jeep and drove off, to the Ocean Bluff Lake where the fisherman were going. He parked next to a black pickup truck that had two men that looked a lot older then him self get out and start to unload their truck.

RJ took his tackle box and a fishing pole out of the jeep and headed in the same direction as the men were. Once there he found a safe place that he knew he could sit and have his fun.

He tied a large weight to the end of the fishing line and threw it out into the water with a large bobber on the end. It made a wicked splash, the two men close by just gave RJ a dirty look, but didn't say a anything to him. RJ waited about 30 minutes and then gave his line a jerk and watched as the bobber went under the water, he jumped up and shouted "I got one! It must be pretty big!" the two men watched as RJ reeled in his line.

Once the line got close to the shore RJ gave the line one last jerk and the weight came flying up and almost hit RJ in the face. The men started to laugh at him and one said "Hey dude you got to put bate on that line before you can get something!"

RJ just ignored him and this time put a really small hook on his line with the same weight, and bobber he brought his arm back and released the line into the water about 30 to 40 feet away from shore.

RJ sat and thought about his decision of leaving Casey in charge: _I hope I did the right thing by leaving Casey in charge, he does good on the battle field but when it comes to the pizza parlor Theo basically runs the show. I know Casey needs to learn to be a leader, so I hope that he understands why I did this for him._

Time passed and RJ noticed that one of the mens bobbers started to bob up and down in the water, so RJ jerked his line and caused his bobber to make a big splash. Once he noticed that the bobber stopped and was being reeled in, once on shore the man gave RJ an angry glare before re baiting his hook and tossing it back out in the water.

As time passed the sun went down, RJ could see signs of camp fires forming around the lake. He got up and walked back to the jeep and got out his sleeping bag and the lantern he had brought with him. After setting up camp for the night RJ reeled in his line again and this time put in a night bobber. The one he had was bright red, looking over he could see the men starting up a camp fire, he told them " you know, its better for the environment to have lanterns as not to start wild fires and destroy the forest."

The two men just looked at him and one said "oh and I guess you are a forest ranger?" RJ just shrugged his shoulders and checked his line to make sure that the bobber hadn't gone under yet. He didn't figure it did since the hook he used was only big enough to catch a minnow if he was lucky.

RJ looked at his cell phone and the time read 1:45am. He couldn't believe how late it was _I wonder how the team is doing? Fran said she would call if there were any major problems._

The two men started to reel in their lines and RJ noticed that one line the one with the red bobber like his own was deep under water. When it came to shore RJ called out "so did you catch anything?" the big man that had been making fun of RJ earlier said "yea here have some moss, I hear its good for you." in saying he unhooked his line from the green wet moss and tossed in RJ's direction.

RJ just ignored him and continued on during the night, before sunrise RJ moved to the other side of the Lake where he found three men fishing, they had a different way for fishing, they were fly fishing. RJ had seen it done before so he got his pole ready and this time he kept the weight only on the line and cast it out making very loud splashing sounds.

Of the three men one stood almost 7 inches taller then him, he walked over to RJ and said to him in a heated tone "will you learn to fish! I saw you on the other side of the lake! If I don't catch at least one fish today and its because of you, I will throw you in as bait!"

RJ just smiled and stayed silent, the bigger man walked back to his buddies, RJ stuck to his bobber idea and this time threw it out in the general area that the three men's lines were landing.

It didn't take long before one of them managed to catch RJ's line and reel it in, RJ got ready for when his line would give a massive yank. He watched as his line was in the air, the man that had confronted him not 15 minutes ago walked up to him and pushed him hard and into the water. '

RJ luckily knew how to swim and swam back to shore, he rung as much water out of his hair as he could, but he didn't say anything to the man that had pushed him in. He saw that the men had cut his line so it was just blowing in the breeze.

After a wile RJ decided to put the tiny hook back on his line and toss it in again, this time he had a heavy weight and a medium size bobber. He tossed it out, the bobber almost went completely under water, he sat and watched the other three men throwing their lines out and in, he got bored and walked just a few feet to his jeep and got out a bottle of water and a magazine. He sat and looked around at how many people showed up for this contest.

He saw the two men that he had met when he first arrived, the three that were fly fishing near him, and about 5 more up the shore line a ways. This was a big area so he was hoping that disturbing the fish on this side didn't send them their way.

RJ got up and took his things to the other side of the lake, once there he saw the five men that were also fly fishing, he sat up his things and once again started to disturb the fish again. Only this time he used a different tactic, he looked over at the men and said loudly "having any luck today?"

One of the men glared at him and said "hell no, I think they just are not going to bite for us today." RJ just smiled and said " too bad, so has any one ever caught anything in this lake before?"

One of the other men just glared at him as well and said "yea we have caught any where from catfish that have been 5 pounders to bass that are 7 pounds. The only thing I have managed to catch today have been sticks, and moss." just then RJ noticed his line was jerking very hard, he reeled it in, by the time it got to shore the fish had gotten off. Much to RJ's relief, that is. He tossed his line back out, and waited again, suddenly his cell phone rang, he looked at it an saw that it was Fran, "hello Fran."

Fran: "boss, this place is a mad house! Casey is driving me batty and Theo and Lily are fighting all the time!"

RJ: "How is Casey handling things? And why is he driving you batty?"

Fran: "well just after you left he said that he didn't want to be in charge so he split the responsibility between the four of us. So far Theo and Casey have ran customers off, and Lily is running around trying to salvage as much of the business as she can. And since they keep running off all the time I am really wanting to quit."

RJ: "now Fran, just take a deep breath, and stay calm, now don't quit ok. Lily, Casey and Theo have a reason for running off ok, and I am aware of it. But they do have a reason, and we will all tell you about it in due time.

Fran: (taking a deep breath as instructed) "thank you boss, and I will let you know if anything else happens."

RJ: "ok thank you Fran."

After saying their good byes they both hung up, RJ just shook his head and laughed. One of the men looked over at him and asked "so you have employees that run off all the time?"

RJ just looked over and said "you know its not polite to eves drop in on a phone conversation." "hard not to when your talking so loud that the damn fish can hear you!"

RJ just looked at him and said "well if I had enough bars on my phone then maybe she could hear me."

The man just grunted and said "so where do you work?" RJ spoke proudly "I own Jungle Karma Pizza." all the men looked over at him and said "hey can we have free pizza if we win this tournament?"

RJ just shrugged and say "only if you win you can." hours seemed to go by and it was heading into the evening time when his cell rang again. It was Fran again,

Fran: "boss, I really tried to stay calm, but Casey gave me no choice, I had to quit."

RJ: "ok Fran, how about I just come back and make sure Casey gets his head on right."

Fran: (hears her phone beep) "Casey just tried to call me, this is the fourth time he has called. I am going to go back to the restaurant and see what he wants ok."

RJ: "ok thats fine. When I come back I will have a stern talk with Casey."

After they hung up RJ focused on disturbing the fish again, he would talk loudly and more annoyingly for long periods at a time. As far as he could tell no one had caught a single fish.

By night fall RJ's phone rang a third time, and it was Fran again,

Fran: "hey boss, Casey and the others apologized to me, and so you know Casey gave me a big raise to come back."

RJ: (sighed nervously) "how big of one?"

Fran: " three times my salary."

RJ: (eyes had grown wide in shock) "oh, ok, um, I will be back in the morning ok, and I will have a big talk with Casey. But you may keep your raise."

Fran: (smiling broadly) "thanks boss."

After saying their good byes again, RJ focused on fishing again, around midnight he had fallen asleep in his sleeping bag. Come morning he noticed that all the fishermen were leaving, no one had caught a single fish.

RJ gathered his things and got back in his jeep, the other fishermen glared daggers at him as he drove off. Once back at JKP, he noticed that the restaurant was still in one piece. He walked up to the counter and said "I am glad to see you still here Fran, and I am proud to say not a fish was caught."

Fran just smiled and said "thanks boss." he looked at Casey and said "I didn't think you had it in you, I guess I was very wrong."

Casey smiled and said "don't be too hard on your self RJ now you can always trust me to be in charge."

RJ smiled and said "I am glad you said that, because its going to take a long time to pay off that raise that you gave Fran!" Casey let out a deep sigh and every one laughed.

Later after closing Casey approached RJ and asked "so how did you know that I gave Fran a raise?" RJ looked up from his chair and said "that is for me to know and you to find out. And Casey I hope I never hear that the three of you were fighting around the customers ever again. Or there might be more consequence, then you not getting paid, besides the only pay you are aloud to receive is the tips, so from now on you will be the waiter. That is until further notice, now I have the others and Fran out for the evening I have told them to leave the cleaning up the kitchen for you to do. They cleaned the dinning area, so its your job to clean the kitchen, and stock the fridge."

Casey saw this coming and said "ok, and I am really sorry RJ for letting you down."

RJ stood up and walked Casey to the kitchen "apology accepted, just don't let it happen again. I cant stand the negative energy."in saying RJ went up stairs to meditate wile Casey cleaned.

**A/N: hope you liked this story, it came to me wile I was watching 'Pizza Slice of life' no flames please!!**


End file.
